


When you start wishing for bad days ...

by emmadilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Days, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Comfort, Gay Sex, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: ... you know you got it bad. Or maybe you got it good. Dean didn't know which it was, all he knew now is that Cas made his bad days good and promised to make his good days even better, and that was all he really needed.





	When you start wishing for bad days ...

If the way Dean slammed the door didn't indicate he was not happy, the way his face was set into a stony glare definitely said he was in a bad mood. Sam knew that it was best to give Dean a wide berth when he was in one of those moods, so he stayed seated at the table, researching quietly on his laptop. Dean threw himself onto his bed with an exasperated sigh, raising his arms to tuck behind his head as he stared irritably at the ceiling. Even the random patterns that swirled across the surface pissed him off and he eventually turned over onto his side, closing his eyes.

 

Sam felt awkward as he sat there, idly scrolling on the website he'd been reading for the past hour or so. He had absorbed all the information it was going to give and he’d been planning on collaborating with his brother once he’d gotten back, but with the way Dean was acting, he figured visiting a library wouldn't hurt. He grabbed the keys that Dean had tossed onto the dresser and said, "Hey, I’m going to the library to do some research, I'll be back later.”

 

Dean grunted an answer that meant, "Fine, whatever, I don't care." Sam made a hasty retreat, leaving the older, surlier Winchester alone.

 

As Sam closed and locked the door behind him, Dean let out a sigh. Today had really not been going well for him, and while it was far from over yet, he found himself wishing it was. Despite everything he had tried so far, he'd ended up hitting a dead end. He wasn't usually this unlucky, but it seemed today he was. He folded his arms as he laid on the bed, still feeling the ball of rage sitting in the middle of his chest.

 

"Dean." The voice cut through every single thought and paralyzed him with a jolt where he laid on the bed. There wasn't a single person, living or dead, who could do that. Not even his father. Nobody except Castiel.

 

"Yeah," he replied, not even turning his head to look at the angel standing behind him.

 

"There is something ... wrong," Cas said, his voice questioning, confused. Worried.

 

"Just a bad day," Dean replied with a deep sigh, not really wanting to talk about it and relive his greatest worst hits.

 

With that, he felt the bed dip with the added weight of the angel's vessel. He felt the tickle of Cas' breath before his deep voice rumbled in Dean's ear, "Well let's see if i can make it better ..."

 

Dean swallowed hard as his breath caught in his throat, almost causing him to choke. Despite the copious eye sex he pointed Cas’ way, he didn’t think that the angel had picked up on the subtle cues. Angels in general didn’t usually understand the social meaning behind human interactions, Castiel doubly so. While he had secretly harbored growing feelings for his angelic companion, he had never even tried to make an actual move, and so he figured that he would just languish forever in uncertainty.

 

But now, now the chance he never thought he’d get was staring him in the face. Er, well, breathing in his ear. Same difference. And while a thrill of anxiety shot through his body and made his heart beat just a little faster, it was quickly followed by the well-known heat of arousal that wrapped itself around his body and pooled in his pelvis. Suddenly, his nerves felt like they were on fire, tense, waiting for something … _anything_ … that would indicate that what he was thinking was happening was actually happening. He laid still for several minutes, waiting and hoping, feeling his heart beat painfully in his chest until he finally felt Cas’ hands slip over his hips and his body finally breathed a sight of relief as the angel pulled him flush against his vessel’s body.

 

Cas nuzzled his ear as his hands slowly slipped up Dean’s torso and back around to his shoulders, kneading them before he purred into his ear, “Your shoulders are tense. I think I should take care of that.” He gently tugged off Dean’s jacket before pulling off his shirt and pushing him onto his stomach. Dean thought he would melt into the mattress as Cas kneaded his shoulders, unworking knots he didn’t even know he had. He was so lost in the bliss of the whole experience, he barely noticed when Cas initially straddled his body around his waist. What he did feel, however, was a certain firmness that was starting to manifest and press against the middle of his back. He stifled a moan as the angel’s fingers dug into his shoulders with just the right amount of pressure, unsure if he wanted the massage to continue or if he wanted to move on to other activities …

 

He couldn’t say for sure, but he would put money on Cas using some angel mojo to help relieve the tightness in his shoulders and his back, the stresses and irritations of the day ferreted away as Castiel’s knowledgable fingers worked their magic, kneading and massaging his upper back before he ran the edges of his knuckles up and down his spine. “Mmmm. You know, Cas, you should really look into doing this professionally. Just open up a shop somewhere. Call it _The Real Magic Fingers_. People would pay good money for this.”

 

The angel chuckled at the man’s humour before he leaned down and whispered in his ear, so close that Dean’s hair moved from his breath, “The only human who will ever experience my so called ‘magic fingers’ is you, Dean.”

 

Dean swallowed as he shifted ever so slightly on the bed, his own erection making his position slightly uncomfortable. He turned to look at the angel, who was still bent over close to him as he continued to massage him. “Is that so?” he asked, hushed and more serious than before.

 

Instead of giving him a verbal answer, Castiel simply closed the gap between them. Dean was caught a little off guard at the angel’s boldness, but he wasn’t about to protest as he felt Cas’ soft, full lips pressed against his own. Dean lost himself for a moment as the two men were all lips and tongues and unspoken passion, and the next thing he knew he was on his back and kissing Castiel like he was his drug. Maybe he was. The taste of his lips was better than any booze he’d ever drank, and he swore he’d go dry if Castiel would promise to never stop kissing him. Hell, he’d have no need for alcohol with this, and for once he was perfectly fine with that.

 

Being in this new position was slightly more comfortable, as his now full on erection was no longer pressed so firmly against the bed, but Cas was still straddling him, their carnal needs pressed against each other, and Dean couldn’t help the grinding that his hips started doing almost all on their own. It was subtle at first, simply slight position changes as they kissed, but before long the friction was too much to ignore and before he realized it he was full on dry humping the angel. He wasn’t sure if he should be embarrassed or further aroused, but all thought was gone from his mind at this point. It was all heat and need, lust and desire, and he could find no shame within himself to temper his actions. Like he would want to, anyway. This was what he had wanted for so long, fantasized about while alone, hungered for without relief. How many times had he touched himself in the shower, silently gasping the angel’s name as he found completion? He couldn’t even say anymore.

 

It had all started innocuous enough. Before Dean had met the angel, he had brushed off any attraction he’d felt towards other men as simply a brotherly type of bond. After all, pretty much all Dean knew, besides hunting, was being a brother. He simply figured that with some men it ran a little deeper. After all, he still met and fell for and fucked women. But the moment he’d laid eyes on Cas, he knew that something was different. As the angel had walked into that abandoned building, sparks flying, lights flickering, Dean’s hair had stood on end and it wasn’t the static electricity. It was something about him, about his presence, that had ignited something deep within Dean, something that even he hadn’t known. And when Cas had unfurled his wings … fuck, he could have come undone right then and there if he hadn’t been so disciplined, if he hadn’t been so shocked, _if he hadn’t been so unaware of what he really needed._

 

Since then, he’d caught himself staring at the angel. At first, whenever he was caught he’d simply look away or act like he’d been looking at something else entirely, but as time went on he’d meet those electric blue eyes and hold his gaze, almost willing Cas to feel what he felt.

 

Of course, he’d never held out hope that the angel felt the same way. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if angels _could_ feel attraction, desire, lust … love. But his current situation of grinding underneath the angel that was kissing him so passionately, so earnestly, belied any former notion that angels weren’t that into sex. Oh no, if anything the obvious desire that manifested so close to his own told quite a different story. And it was a story that Dean Winchester was eager to read and discover, the kind that he wanted to devour over and over until he’d almost completely committed it to memory.

 

It felt like hours had passed since Cas had started kissing him, hours of discovery of lust, of ever growing desire. And yet it almost seemed like seconds had passed before Cas’ lips finally left his own and started exploring. The angel gently kissed along his jawline, and he almost sighed in satisfaction as his lips brushed his earlobe. They didn’t stay there for long, though, before they ventured to his neck, and Dean couldn’t stop the loud moan from escaping as Cas hit a particularly sensitive spot. At seeing his reaction, the angel stopped there for a moment to kiss, lick, and gently nip at it. Dean was frantically pressing himself against the angel, desperate for a little more relief, a little less teasing.

 

Cas seemed to pick up the hint as he kissed further down his body, planting his lips wherever he could until he’d finally met Dean’s belted jeans. The angel locked eyes with him as he swiftly unbelted, unbuttoned, then unzipped his pants, pulling them down and off of him along with his socks and shoes in one swift movement. As he stood at the foot of the bed, he took the time to shed his own jacket, along with his tie and shirt, still holding Dean’s gaze every step of the way. Dean licked his lips as Cas finally threw his own shirt on the ground, taking in the angel’s form as he slowly climbed back up on the bed, his face hovering just over his rock hard cock still covered by his boxers. Dean shivered with anticipation as Cas paused for just a moment before he exhaled, closing his eyes as he nuzzled Dean’s member through his boxers. Dean let out a strangled moan as he closed his own eyes, his hips rolling to meet the pressure, taking what he could get and needing more, always needing more. He was about to say something about it when suddenly he felt a rush of cool air before wet heat finally encased him.

 

He gasped and his eyes flew open to see Cas, _his_ Cas, languidly sucking on his cock like this was just an ordinary, every day thing. Shit, he wished it was an every day thing, if it was anything like this. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Cas as he slowly sucked up and down his cock, eyes still fixed on Dean. The two men continued the stare down as the angel picked up his pace slightly, neither men wanting to break their gaze, the same gaze they had shared so often between them. Dean started breathing heavier, reaching for Cas so that he could touch him with his own hands, running his fingers through the angel’s dark hair.

 

Though this was wonderful, Dean still wanted more. He closed his eyes as his head sank back on the pillow, biting his lip as he wondered if he dared speak. He wasn’t even sure he could entirely trust his own voice, but he worked up the courage and was glad that his voice only broke minimally as he said, “Cas, I … I need _more_.”

 

He hoped he didn’t have to explain exactly what _more_ meant, as the thought still made him blush slightly, but the angel seemed to understand what he meant. Cas tugged Dean’s boxers off and stood to remove the rest of his clothing, climbing back up on the bed to hover over Dean. The angel’s hands were suddenly slick with some sort of oily substance that he started working slowly over Dean’s cock while he reached behind himself to stretch his own hold, kissing Dean all the while. He wasn’t sure what kind of lubricant it was or even where the hell Cas had gotten it. Hell, he might have summoned it out of fucking thin air for all he knew, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care or question as Cas worked his cock like that, rubbing him with both his hand and his own member. This slow tease was tortuous, but he couldn’t quite find it in him to complain when he knew it was a means to an end. And as long as he kept kissing him, he felt he could endure as the angel prepared himself for him.

 

Suddenly, the angel broke away from him, and he almost followed him, sitting up so their lips wouldn’t have to part, but he only made it up enough to prop himself on his elbows before Cas’ body stopped him short. He’d moved up slightly, sitting up straighter so that he could align Dean’s cock with his entrance. Dean bit his lip as he watched Cas, the angel’s eyes closed as he pressed the tip of Dean’s cock against that tight ring of muscle. Dean was all of a sudden concerned that Cas hadn’t taken enough time to prepare himself, but he suddenly felt himself slip inside and he moaned loudly, trying to restrain himself from pushing his cock even further in. He let Cas control how far and how fast he took Dean’s member inside him, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out without rolling his hips like he desperately wanted to. He closed his eyes as he panted hard, a light sheen of sweat forming on his brow as he concentrated on resisting the innate urge to thrust.

 

Soon enough he felt Cas’ hips connect with his own as Dean’s cock became fully sheathed in his tight heat. Dean had never actually been with a guy before, but he had to wonder if angel’s ran a little hotter than the average human because he felt like he was burning up being so closely connected to Cas. Burning, and yet, he wouldn’t let go. Couldn’t let go. This was everything he’d wanted and more and now that he had it no one could make him leave it alone. If he burned up holding this sun, then so be it.

 

He felt a hand on his chest and he opened his eyes to see Cas gently pressing against him. The angel was immensely strong and could have manhandled him any way he wanted to, but inside he gently pressed on his chest to push him back on the bed so that his spine was flush with the mattress. Dean complied, lying back as Cas slowly started to ride him, a low moan shuddering through the angel that Dean swore could have ended him had he not been concentrating. Gently, almost questioningly, he started rolling his hips up to meet the angel’s own stride, and Cas didn’t protest. If anything, he thought he saw a hint of a smile tug at the edges of his lips. The angel bit down on his lower lip, pausing just for the barest moment before he leaned down again, capturing Dean’s lips in a now familiar embrace. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas as they moaned into each other’s mouths, their bodies on auto-pilot, simply surrendering to the sultry dance as old as time itself. It was all lips and hands and heat as Dean could no longer tell where he ended and where Cas began. He’d heard all that crap before about two people becoming one but he’d dismissed it, never really experiencing it for himself. Until now.

 

He didn’t know how Cas felt better and better with each stroke and every moan, but he swore that was the case. Whereas when they started, it was exciting and wonderful and what he wanted, he didn’t realize the severity of his need until they were in the throes of passion. He felt almost drunk as they embraced, Cas riding him as he likewise thrusted into him. It almost felt like he could become addicted to this, to Cas, to his touch, to his lips and his voice. And he didn’t care. He would take everything he could get of him and more. His left hand wandered down Cas’ body and settled on his hip, gripping his cheek as their hips met in that old rhythm. Fuck, why did he have to be so hot and tight?

 

Their moans intertwined with each other, filling the hotel room as much as the smell of their sweat and other fluids of union. If his mind had been more present, Dean would have wondered how many other couples had used this very room to fulfill the very pleasures that they were, but he was far too gone, feeling only Cas’ tight hole wrapped around him, his hands on his chest and shoulders, and his lips on his own.

 

Time had no meaning anymore. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours that they spent like that, grinding and moaning, kissing and touching. They sped up and slowed down and sped up again, the only sounds in the room their moans and their heavy breathing, which got steadily heavier the longer they spent in their coupling. Cas’ pace grew more erratic as he got close, himself, but he faltered, not wanting to finish too quickly, warring with himself as he struggled to keep pace and not come. Dean recognized it for what it was and he planted a kiss on the angel as he gripped his hips and flipped so that Cas was on his back and Dean was on top. As much as he was enjoying himself, it was quickly becoming overwhelming, and they both needed to finish. He reached between them to grip Cas’ own erection, working it as he stroked until he shuddered and came in his hand.

 

Between the lovely sight of Cas’ face in literal orgasmic ecstasy and the natural tightening of his body around him as he came, Dean only lasted maybe a dozen more strokes before he finally spilled himself, burying his face in Cas’ neck as he did so.

 

It took them both several minutes to come down, lying there, slick with sweat, panting heavily until their breathing finally calmed down and they separated. Though Dean pulled out of him, he wrapped his arms around Cas’ body and took him with him as he rolled over onto the bed to avoid putting any more weight on the vessel. He kissed Cas’ forehead as he murmured, “Man, I’m gonna start wishing for a lot more bad days if they end like this.”

 

Cas chuckled into Dean’s neck as his fingers traced the outline of his body. “And who says I can’t make good days even better?” he said as he reached up to kiss him one more time.

 

———

 

Sam paused outside the hotel door as he heard the shouting moan that could only mean one thing. He held his breath for just a second as he took in the fact of what was going on, the bag of fast food still warm in his hand. “You know what,” he said to himself, “I forgot the pie.” There were a few stores nearby but as he climbed back into baby, he thought of one in particular on the other side of town. “Yeah, yeah that one will work out just fine,” he mumbled as he turned the key in the ignition. “Baby, it’s just you and me.”


End file.
